This invention relates generally to material handling apparatus and more specifically to a pallet adapted to transport a plurality of containers for small workpieces. In the past, material handling needs have been met by combining many unrelated products and components into systems. The results have usually been unsatisfactory, with many resulting problems.
For example, past systems have had an inadequate interface between containers, storage facilities, and transport apparatus resulting in inefficiency and poor handling characteristics. This has required excessive transfer actions and movement from one handling mode to another. Furthermore, prior art systems have lacked human factor considerations and have involved too many manual handling characteristics. Also, past systems have usually had inadequate security characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide improved material handling apparatus consisting of a special pallet and containers constructed particularly for removable support on the pallet to thus enable efficient and convenient storage and transporting of various small parts in a modular fashion.